


Autumn Au

by Palareas_prose



Category: Supernatural, deancas - Fandom, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palareas_prose/pseuds/Palareas_prose





	Autumn Au

The crisp morning air hit Dean immediatly and reddened his freckled cheeks. He had missed his jacket, its whiskey smell and the faded cologne of nights past. He slipped on his old boots and stepped into the front seat of the Impala. The seat was cold as he slid into the divet where his body always pressed into the leather. He thought of Cas and his disheveled hair as he drove to the Angels house.

He took the key off his necklace and slipped it in the lock. He removed his jacket and boots and walked into the familiar smelling house. The wooden floor creaked under his feet as he made his way down the small hallway that lead to his favorite place in the world. Cas was still asleep, shirtless and tangled in a mess of off white sheets. The orange light that bounced off the leaves illuminated the highlights in his hair. Dean walked to the edge of the bed and ran his thumb across his Angels face, his skin dragging over the rough stubble that Cas let grow during the fall. He lifted the sheets and curled in next to the warm body that was all his. Cas was awake now but pretended to still sleep because he loved the way Dean kissed him when he while he was still dozing. He would let his lips run over his chest and arms, memorizing every part of him. Cas felt the warmth wake him up more and more as Dean removed his shirt just to feel their skin touching. Cas moved his hand to Deans chest, feeling his pecs as he moved down to his waist, resting there and letting out a satisfyed breath. Dean pushed in closer to Cas as they melded into each other for just a little longer. The cold air of the plain white room only being lessend by the two mens bodies trading heat in the twin sized bed. 

Dean finally got up to make coffee and take a shower. Cas groaned when he was forced to crawl out from under the covers and get ready for the day. Dean admired the sculpted body that was now his, the hip bones that made a V at his waist, the fit frame of his Angel stretching in the autumn light. Dean had never loved someone so much before and even his past trauma couldn't deter his feelings for Cas. He watched Cas run his fingers through his hair and smiled as the gold streaks danced in the light. Dean walked over to him, placing his hands gingerly on his waist and letting his fingers rest on his hip bones. He wasnt quite ready to start the day.

"You're so beautiful." Dean cupped the still sleepy Angels face in his hand and let those heavnly blue eyes pierce his soul and cleanse him. 

Cas leaned in, slowly and lightly kissing Dean, only using enough force to make their lips meet. Cas sat on the edge of the bed and motioned for Dean to sit on his lap. Dean leaned on his knees as he sat on Castiel's lap facing him. Cas let his fingers trace the back of Deans neck, the short hair at the base of it that felt like velvet. Dean loved these mornings with Cas, they were peaceful and calm, never rushing or hunting, just them. 

Their lips traced each others bodies as shivers and small, warm moans were exchanged. Cas moved them farther into the bed letting the warm spot where he had been laying heat them up once again. Dean knew that the usual hardcore sex wasnt what Cas wanted. He was looking for passion and kindness, tender understanding hearts that wouldnt hurt anything or anyone. He felt Castiel harden as they rubbed against each other. Each movement made Dean only want cas more and more. 

"Baby.." Cas let out in a small breath.

"Yes?" Deans voice was gravelly with sleep.

"I love you. I love you. I love you..." Cas stated between slow kisses down Dean's chest. Dean took this as a cue to relieve Cas for the morning. 

Dean slowly lowered his Angel until his was flat on the bed and began gliding his hands along the sides of his torso and kissing in the same spots that he had just been kissed. He made his way down with grazing lips that left Cas with goosebumps. He tucked his fingertips under the wasteband of the loose boxers Cas always wore to bed. He slid the cotton fabric off and began kissing at his loves inner thighs. He mouthed at the soft skin near his erection and breathed warmth on to his stomach. Dean took hold of the shaft and slowly moved up and down as pre cum dripped from Castiels head. Dean kissed up and down before slowly circling his tounge over the drop of pre cum still hanging at the slit. Cas let out a moan that Dean had come to love. It was a sound of pleasure only an Angel could ever make, deep and raspy but so full of warmth. Every inch of the Angel shudered under Deans hot breath and that was how he knew he was doing a good job. 

The autumn leaves continued to reflet light onto the white sheets. Dean would catch pieces of it dancing on Castiels skin as he slowly thrusted into him. He loved these morning and didnt ever want them to end. He was sure to be gentle, passionate, and caring because Cas was his and he never wanted to take that for granted.


End file.
